


Firefly Triple Drabble

by linaerys



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-18
Updated: 2006-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaerys/pseuds/linaerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne, Kaylee, Mal and a sneeze</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefly Triple Drabble

**Jayne, Kaylee, Mal and a sneeze. Rated G. 300 words exactly.**  
“Jayne, you shouldn’t be in here while I’m trying to fix something.” Kaylee glared at him as much as she was able and wiped some sweat off her face.

“Cap’n said I should. Said you needed help.” He leaned against the hull and leered at Kaylee as she bent forward over the engine. “Make sure you don’t fall or nothin’.”

“I’m fine,” she said. She turned back to the engine and turned one of the drive crank calibrators, listening carefully to the noise it made until it sounded just right.

Then she heard a loud sneeze, Jayne yelling, “What gorram thing . . ?” and the painful crunch of the engine grinding to a stop. Kaylee gave Jayne a look.

“My shirt fell right off,” he said. “I just sneezed, and there it went.”

“Were you leaning against it?” she asked.

“No,” he said sullenly.

“Now I _do_ need your help. I’m goin’ to shut down the rotors, and you pull your shirt out. Don’t go missing any pieces, neither. You don’t want the engine to go up in flames next time we crank it.”

“Kaylee, what in hell are you doing?” asked Mal from the doorway when he saw a shirtless Jayne bending over the engine.

“Jayne sneezed and his shirt came off, Cap’n. Couldn’t be helped.”

“Well, that’s the craziest story I’ve heard in a while,” said Mal. “Jayne, think you can keep your pants on?”

Jayne leered again. “Well, I can try. Can’t promise nothin’ though.”

“Wish it were Simon as got his shirt tore off,” said Kaylee under her breath.

“Want me to send him in?” asked Mal, making a face.

“Wouldn’t want to get him dirty,” said Kaylee.

“Hey, I’m almost pretty as him.” Jayne puffed out his chest.

Mal and Kaylee looked at each other, then said in unison, “No, you really aren’t.”


End file.
